mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shippou Takuma
Shippou Takuma (七宝琢磨) is a student of First High School and also a member of the Shippou. He was first introduced during the Web Arc 7 by being mentioned by the Shiba siblings as the freshmen representative during the beginning of their sophmore year. He refused the offer by the Student Council to join them as per tradition to ask the freshmen representative and instead joined the Club Management Group in order for him to focus on training himself to be strong enough to rival against the Ten Master Clans' members. So far in the Web Novel, Shippou is shown to be ambitious yet arrogant. He has a distaste towards the science and technology aspect of magic such as the use of CADs. He even has a stronger dislike towards the Ten Master Clans especially with the Saegusa and their affiliated members such as the Saegusa Twins. Because of this, he tends to act high and mighty towards the two sisters, especially with Saegusa Kasumi, resulting in conflict between the two sides that tends to leads towards the use of magic. Even though Shippou is part of the 18 Assistance Houses and next possible successor to the head of his family (since his father is the current head), he can easily loses his composure, wears his heart on his sleeve for all to notice, and is quick to anger. Shippou is the first male freshmen representative for First High in the past five years. His hostility towards the Saegusa is a personal one not backed by the rest of his family even though the Saegusa stole the Seventh Institute's research data and incorporated it to their magic. He is currently involved in a plot trying to undermine the japanese magical community. Since Shippou is a descendant of one the 18 Assistance Houses, houses worthy of the title Ten Master Clans and closely second only to them, he possesses above average magic power and superior talent in magic compare to the average student. His talent and magical power was great enough for him to be recognized and picked as the candidate-in-training to be the next Club Management Goup president. During his entrance exam for First High, he was ranked first amongst the entire 200 upcoming freshmen that were admitted to the school, beating even the twin devils from the powerful Saegusa. Even though the first 3 places of the entrance examination only had a difference between each other by a few points, these scores were far ahead of the 4th place and below. ➨ Million Edge : The Shippou clan's signature magic that doesn't involve the use of CADs. The 'Sevens' families' magic focuses on manipulating multiple objects, magic that is easier to use for them compare to other magical families. Beyond it being the name for being able to use magic without a CAD, Shippou's ace in the hole is a spell that manipulates thousands of paper blades making it literally a million 'edges'. If not countered, the 500 degree burning paper blades launched towards the desired target are both lethal and can cause long term injuries. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:18 Assistant Houses Category:Shippou Category:Blooms Category:Club Management Group Category:Ninendo